The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for mounting an electronic part on a substrate.
A technique is known in which the surfaces of objects to be bonded, such as an electronic part and a substrate, are cleaned by a plasma cleaning process to remove the absorbed materials from the surfaces of the objects and to activate the surfaces of the same, and then those objects are bonded together. The process of cleaning the objects to be bonded is carried out in a chamber in a high vacuum condition. The process of bonding of them is also carried out in the chamber to prevent the surfaces of them from being oxidized and contaminated.
To handle the objects to be bonded in a high vacuum condition in the chamber, it is necessary to make many improvements of the holders for the objects to be bonded and the drive mechanisms in the chamber. This results in increase of the cost to manufacture the part mounting apparatus. For example, in a high vacuum condition, it is impossible to hold the electronic part and the substrate as the objects to be bonded by using the normal suction attraction. Accordingly, the electrostatic attraction is necessarily used for holding the objects, instead. Further, it is necessary to use the guide mechanism or the like in the chamber which is designed specially for use in the high vacuum condition and expensive. Some sealing measure must be taken for the mechanism for driving a structure in the chamber from the outside.